


Self Control

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Idjits, bobby is the bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Can Dean keep the relationship with reader a secret?





	

“Hey Dad-“ You begin rounding the corner but stopped midsentence when you saw the two men you hadn’t seen in months.   
“Sam! Dean!” You squeal upon seeing the brothers and throw yourself into Sam’s arms and then Dean. Sam had hugged back, Dean however didn’t, but you didn’t have time to dwell on that as Sam began a conversation with you.   
“Hey (y/n), how are you?” Sam asks patting your shoulder.   
“I’m good, how about you Sam?” You say smiling.  
“Oh you know, tired from hunting so much.”   
“I understand, and what about you Dean?”   
“Oh, me? I’m great.” He says and brushes you off. “Hey Bobby!” Dean says brushing past you. You felt hurt at that but just continued to talk to Sam. The boys were only there for a couple days, enough time for your dad to help identify what it is that they were tracking down. Every time you offered up an idea on what it is that it could be Dean would continuously brush you off. It started to get annoying and it really hurt your feelings.   
“It could be a-“ You begin but then you were cut off by Dean.   
“Yeah thank you.” You didn’t say anything back just briskly walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind you. You sat on the toilet seat and felt the tears sting your eyes. Last time the guys were here you and Dean were nearly inseparable, you were constantly together and you two just understood each other. Then when it was time to go you and your dad said your goodbyes, and then you heard barely anything for months. They would call your dad and tell him how they were, but you yourself didn’t hear anything with your own ears.   
“(Y/n)” came Sams voice and then came a light knocking on the door. You didn’t say anything back, you were hoping he would just leave you alone. Except when Sam knew someone was upset he would pursue it endlessly. “What’s wrong?”   
“I’m fine Sam.” You reply trying to keep your voice as level as possible. Pretend like your best friend wasn’t being a total douche bag.   
“Look, I’m sorry about Dean.” Sam says through the door. You decided to open it then; it wouldn’t hurt to talk to your very own Doctor Phil. As soon as Sam saw your face, he grabbed you in a hug.  
“Why is he acting like this Sam?”   
“I’m not sure, this is new even for me, but hey I’ll talk to him.” Sam says rubbing your arms reassuringly and walks away.   
“Hey Dean, can I talk to you a moment?” Sam asks pulling Dean away from Bobby who also looked to be puzzled at the way he was acting. Sam and Dean had stepped outside, and so you made your way to your father.   
“What’s his deal?”   
“I’m not sure darlin’ but I may have an idea.” He says as he also stands up and makes his way outside. You roll your eyes and just make a break to your room before anything else could happen. 

~Half an Hour Later~

You were absently flipping through a book when a soft knock was heard on your door.   
“Yes?” You ask thinking it would be either Sam or you dad.   
“Can I come in?” Dean’s voice carried through the door.   
“No go away!” You say burying your face into your pillow.  
“Sweetheart, you should know better than to think I would actually leave you alone.” Dean says as he struts into the room. The result of that? Pissing you off.   
“That’s rich! You’ve been doing it all day for no reason!” You yell throwing a pillow at him.   
“I came to apologize okay! I don’t know if you realize but this isn’t easy for me, (Y/n).”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean every girl that ever gets mixed up with me or my brother their lives end tragically.” He says pacing back and forth. “Especially if their parents were friends with our dad.” He adds.  
“Dean, slow down.” You say coming up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder.   
“I can’t let anything happen to you. I care too much to let that happen to you.” He mutters.   
“Dean-“ You begin but then Dean turns around so fast you were surprised he didn’t fall over. He grabbed your shoulders and looked you in the eye.   
“I care too much,” He says softly bringing you in and hugging you. “It’s just too hard to be near you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” He mutters stroking your hair.   
Dean was holding you close eyes closed, as if he would never see you again. That’s when the pieces began to fall into place. Dean liked you, he was more afraid of what an involvement with him would cause. He was also afraid of what your dad would say to him. What Dean didn’t know was that your dad must have been expecting this because he had given you a mini arsenal, and like years and years’ worth of salt. You didn’t know why then, but now it makes more sense.   
“Dean! I’ll be fine!” You say breaking away from him.   
“Yeah, because I’m keeping myself at a distance.”  
“No, not exactly, being in the same house isn’t at a distance!” You yell.   
“I’m not going to be here for long!” Dean argues back.   
“You are being so stupid right now!” You yell and then suddenly you were shoved up against the wall with Dean’s lips on yours. He wasn’t really one for self-control was he? When you two broke apart breathing heavily you smiled at him.   
“I’ll be fine.” You say. He smiled back.   
“I guess I forgot how feisty you were. C’mon lets go before your dad gets suspicious.” Dean says about to walk out of the room.   
“I already know, you idjit.”


End file.
